Feelings for you
by Coreyyy
Summary: HPDM XD Harry admits his feelings to Draco..


Author: Chucklez 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or books

Main characters: D/H

Feelings for you 

_Dear Lucius,_

_I have come to the conclusion where I think we cannot work together without respect; respect is needed for other teachers and especially for other students at Hogwarts School. Since Albus died, we have been nothing but misery here, at Hogwarts. I suggest you do not make us regret the fact that we hired you for a teacher. You may take the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but no one remains for more then a year at this particular job. I suggest if you have something under your sleeve t confess, do so now but if you don't we have no reason to reject your presence in Hogwarts School. Welcome aboard, Lucius Malfoy, we will be seeing you in a couple of days for your new job and if you will sign the form that I am about to send you will be great. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_

Draco read the letter that he held in his hand, he was angry that his Father was becoming a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Draco knew whenever someone took that job they had so many little secrets that they left until the end. Draco knew he should be careful, but of course he knew his Father well and knew that whenever he decides to be a Death Eater…he will consider doing it when he is not in the job. Draco sighed, maybe Lucius won't be so suspicious, maybe he hasn't got anything up his sleeve but Draco knew to keep a close eye out for his Father.

Draco was prefect now at Hogwarts, so he had to keep sure that no one was wandering the halls at night, and the most terrible thing was that Harry Potter was also a prefect, his arch nemesis. Draco was sure to bump into Harry in the hallway if they were both being prefects at the same time, but he hoped that would never happen…

Draco walked up the steps towards his room, his room was messy, boxers were all over the place and so were most of his clothes. His combs that he used to slick his hair down with are now in the bin. He hid the letter he held in his hand in his pocket. He sat on his bed and gazed at the ceiling, the ceiling with cobwebs and spiders. He sighed; he felt something was missing from his life, but what?

Draco began to pack his trunk; he packed his clothes, and his accessories, and walked down the stairs with his trunk. Lucius nodded, Draco grabbed his wand from the kitchen. Draco walked out with Lucius and Lucius locked the door.

"You know I expect you to do better this year don't you?" Lucius asked after 10 minutes of silence,

"Yes, Father," Draco nodded,

"Good," Lucius nodded,

Draco quickly grabbed his luggage and ran to the train, he saw most of the compartments were unfortunately full. As he went to open a compartment, he saw that Harry, his arch nemesis was sitting in it by himself. Draco opened the door, and sat down. Harry was annoyed that Draco didn't ask him politely, but hey, that's just Draco's way of saying he's rude. Harry gazed away from Draco and out the window to the beautiful view; he couldn't believe it had to be Draco who didn't get the last seat. He sighed and put his legs up on the seat. Draco gazed outside, ignoring Harry.

"Prefect?" Harry asked, after 3 minutes of utter silence

"Yes, what's it to you?" Draco asked rudely,

"Just wondering," Harry shrugged,

They didn't talk anymore after that, Ron and Hermione then looked through the door and opened it,

"Harry? Do you want to come sit in the spear seat we saved for you?" Hermione asked, ignoring Draco's glance,

"I'm fine here, thank you," Harry nodded,

"Really?" Ron asked, looking surprised,

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked,

"Yes," Harry nodded,

They both nodded and walked away,

"I thought you would've taken the chance to get away from me," Draco gazed at Harry,

"Didn't want to leave you as a loner," Harry gave a small smile,

Draco just nodded,

In an hour the train had stopped and they got off the train. Draco walked with his things to the boats, and the boats moved gently across the water.

They all walked to the Great Hall and sat down. Harry sat next to Hermione, and Ron sat on the other side.

Draco gazed at Harry from the Slytherin table, and Harry gazed back.

Draco gave Harry a smile and watched as Mcgonagall stood up, about to give her speech,

Harry smiled, watching too.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, as most of you know the third floor corridor is out of bands. Also, we have new prefects! Would they please stand up?" Mcgonagall asked, Harry and Draco then stood up,

"Seniors, please notify Mr Draco Malfoy or Mr Harry Potter if you have no idea where to go,

Everyone gazed at Harry and Draco,

"You may sit down," Mcgonagall nodded,

They both sat, Hermione smiled and as the food appeared and she started getting into it,

"Bon appetite," Mcgonagall said, and sat down to eat,

Ron grabbed a few pieces of chicken and began scoffing them up

"Ron! Manners!" Hermione whispered,

Ron began eating normally instantly,

Harry didn't feel as hungry,

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione asked,

"I'm fine," Harry nodded,

As everyone had finished their feast, they all walked out and were at their classes. Harry began walking to Defence Against The Dark Arts and was shocked to see that Lucius was their teacher. Draco smiled at his Dad as he walked in and sat in the back row.

"I am your new teacher, Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said, gazing at the students, they looked frightened,

Lucius walked around the table and down the centre of the room, he gazed at Hermione and then Harry,

"I have made up a new spell," Lucius said, staring at other students, he turned around quickly, his cloak flying when he spun round,

Hermione's hand then shot up in the air,

Lucius then turned around,

"Yes, mrs Granger?"

"I was wondering, isn't it impossible to create a new spell?" Hermione asked,

Lucius turned the pages of his book to the back of the book,

"No it isn't, but you have to know how to do it, but I am certainly not going to teach little kids, because if I teach little kids, they will create spells they don't even need, therefore, I am warning you, do not try and make a spell, it's dangerous and deadly, I cannot give you any clues what-so-ever, now, let's get on with it, the spell I have created is called, Imubilus, a spell which can kill Death Eaters, this is a spell you can use to protect yourself anywhere any time," Lucius smiled,

"So, lets try something, Potter, stand up,"

Harry stood up, Draco gazed up at Harry and Lucius, looking interested,

"Try a spell, any spell," Lucius had a snake-like smile across his lips,

"Rictusempra!" Harry fired and the spell was almost going to hit him,

"Imubilus!" Lucius yelled, the spell stopped, and he did not get hit,

"You see?" Lucius asked,

"Wow…Incredible," Draco smiled, noting the spell down on his quill,

"Now, I want you to pear up and try it on each other, lets see, Potter and Malfoy, Bulstrode and Longbottom, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Goyle, and the rest just pair up with a Gryffindor, any one, I don't care just pair up," Lucius smiled as they did so,

"Okay, now, aim your wand at your opponent,"

Draco aimed his wand at Harry, and stood in a position that people normally would stand in if they were trying to duel someone,

"And fire!" Lucius ordered,

Draco smiled,

Harry smiled back; ready to stop the spell,

"Imperio!" Draco yelled,

Harry smiled as the spell came towards him, he yelled "Imubilus!"

They waited until everyone else had done,

Harry watched the others throw spells at their opponents,

"Engorgio!" Millicent yelled at Neville, and Neville yelled "Imubilus!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron yelled at Crabbe,

"Imubilus!" Crabbe had then yelled,

"And stop!" Lucius yelled, they all stopped immediately at the sound of Lucius's voice.

"I think that will be all for this morning, go and have your break," Lucius nodded,

Harry walked out with Hermione and Ron, they walked out of the dungeons and then to the Astronomy Tower,

They had stayed there for a while studying the new spell Lucius had taught them,

After they had finished studying, Harry decided he was going to stay up in the Astronomy Tower for a while,

He walked around, and then gazed out of the window,

As he heard a laugh come from outside, he spun around and saw Draco,

Draco cleared his throat and walked over to another window, climbing out of it,

Harry was curious as to what Draco was doing, so he followed,

When he walked to the window, he saw Draco sitting on the roof,

"Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously,

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked with annoyance,

"Just wondering what you're doing out here that's all," Harry shrugged,

"Just thinking," Draco shrugged,

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, Draco shaked his head,

He sat away from Draco and gazed at the view,

"Why did you not go with Granger and Weasel-bee yesterday?" Draco asked,

Harry didn't gaze at Draco, nor did he give a helpful answer,

Draco waited patiently for his reply,

"I guess I just wanted to keep you company," Harry shrugged,

"I see, well, thanks," Draco nodded,

Harry smiled,

Harry's eyes gazed down and then at Draco again, "Do you sit out here a lot?" Harry asked,

"When I'm feeling emotional, sure," Draco nodded,

"Oh?" Harry wondered,

"Yes, sometimes I even cry out here,"

"Not like you to cry,"

"Yeah I guess," Draco shrugged,

Harry looked away and then gazed at his hands,

"Wanted to keep me company again huh?" Draco asked,

"Just wanted to see why you were coming out here,"

"Ah, Okay, well, you've seen," Draco nodded,

Draco jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh; Harry's warm hand was placed on it,

"Potter?" Draco asked, looking shocked,

Harry moved closer to Draco, so their bodies touched,

"Potter…w-what?" By now Draco was freaked out,

Harry pressed his lips demandingly against Draco's cold ones; Draco felt sudden warmth fill him,

Harry pulled away softly, Draco opened his eyes, and then pressed his lips against Harry's, wanting more, and then they both pulled away,

"Why me?" Draco asked,

"I've had feelings for you for a while now Draco,"

Harry pulled Draco with him,

"We should miss our next classes," Harry said,

"Why?"

"I want you Draco, right now," Harry whispered, the sound of Harry's whispers in Draco's ear sent a sudden shiver down Draco's spine,

Harry dragged Draco to the 'Room of Requirement' and locked up the door, pushing Draco onto the bed,

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco; he began undressing him until he was fully naked, Harry lay next to Draco, and then got on top of him,

They spent half of the day fucking each other, thrusting inside each other until they came. By the time they were done, they were very tired. The boys lay naked next to each other; the silky sheets were wet and stained. Draco cleaned that up with a spell.

They smiled at each other and Draco was comfortable in Harry's warm arms

They had missed their classes, and dinner for these arousing moments,

They both fell into loving dreams about each other


End file.
